


Snow Day

by Julovesyunhwa



Series: Seongjoong Parents AU [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Building snowmen, Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy Family, M/M, Snow Day, Snowday, Snowman, WooSan kids, just fluff, parents SeongJoong, san as kid, snowflakes, wooyoung as kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julovesyunhwa/pseuds/Julovesyunhwa
Summary: The snow was falling in big chunky flakes which covered their heads gently. Wooyoung was currently rolling a ball of snow when San shouted: “Woo look at me.” Wooyoung turned his head and looked at his older brother, who now stood there head looking up and catching snowflakes with his tongue. Whenever a bigger one landed on his tongue he giggled. “Oooh I wanna try this too”, the younger exclaimed and copied his brother's posture. He looked up and with his tongue he tried to catch the snowflakes.—————It’s WooSan playing outside in the snow with Hongjoong until it’s time to go inside.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong Parents AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086260
Kudos: 21





	Snow Day

“Daddy look what I can do'', San screamed and let himself fall into the fluffy snow. Both his arms and legs spread he started to make a snow angel. Hongjoong who was currently rolling a ball of snow with Wooyoung stopped for a minute and watched his son. Proudly he smiles. “Wow this is the most beautiful snow angel I have seen”, he said. San giggled and carefully stood up again. As fast as the snow and his ski suit allowed him he ran to his dad and brother and together they continued to build the snowman. 

The snow was falling in big chunky flakes which covered their heads gently. Wooyoung was currently rolling a ball of snow when San shouted: “Woo look at me.” Wooyoung turned his head and looked at his older brother, who now stood there head looking up and catching snowflakes with his tongue. Whenever a bigger one landed on his tongue he giggled. “Oooh I wanna try this too”, the younger exclaimed and copied his brother's posture. He looked up and with his tongue he tried to catch the snowflakes. One bigger snowflake landed directly in his nose which made the boy sneeze. He scrunched his nose and shook his head, not really satisfied with the situation. San had watched his brother and was now laughing at the situation. “Hey don’t laugh”, Wooyoung whined. The youngest pouted and sat down in the snow with his arms crossed. He didn’t want to build a snowman anymore. Hongjoong who had watched the scene walked up to his son and poked his chubby cheeks. “Wooyoungie come on don’t be sulky lil pup. Come we build the best ever snowman ever”, the blue haired said and looked at the little boy with an encouraging face.

It took them twenty minutes but finally two little snowmen stood next to each other and both had a little woolly hat and a scarf. The sticks they used as arms were put like the two were holding hands. 

“Sannie, Wooyoungie I wanna take a picture”, Hongjoong said and both boys walked next to the snowmen. The blue haired took out his phone and within seconds he already took at least ten pictures. 

“Can I see them”, San asked and waddled over to his dad. Hongjoong got down and showed him the most beautiful ones and San started smiling. “I wanna take a picture with daddy”, Wooyoung had made his way to Hongjoong too and clung himself on to Hongjoongs arm. “Me too me too”, San begged his dad who nodded. He opened the camera app again and turned it to selfie mode. 

Both boys snuggled closer to Hongjoong and together they took some pictures. Two where all of them were smiling and a lot were they all just made silly faces. The last one they took was with the two boys giving their dad a kiss on each of his cheeks. 

After they took the last picture the boys ran away to play a little more in the snow. The material of their ski suits made this typical noise because the thick layers made it rub against itself. And Hongjoong smiled at his two little Michelin Man trying to walk as fast as they could in the snow. 

Hongjoong watched them starting a snowball fight. And while San was already able to create tiny snowballs the younger just threw dust clouds of snow. But it didn’t bother him. Wooyoung just giggled and watched the snow fall down.

That’s when he realised that it made even more fun to just throw the snow in the air and let it fall on him again. The small boy repeatedly threw the snow and every time it landed on him he just giggled a little more. 

“Daddy I’m cold”, with red noses and cheeks Wooyoung stood in front of Hongjoong. He looked at his dad with big eyes and a running nose. “Alright little one let’s go inside. It’s time to eat something and also you two have to take your nap”, the adult said and together all three went back inside. 

Seonghwa already finished cooking. The big pot with pumpkin soup and a basket with freshly baked bread stood at the table. “I just wanted to call you”, the silver haired said. He helped his husband to undress the kids. And while he put the plates on the table Hongjoong went to the bathroom so the boys could wash their hands. 

Now both boys sat in their highchairs with a spoon in their fists. “Be careful it’s still a little hot”, Hongjoong told San after he put the bowl in front of him. Seonghwa tried to cool Wooyoungs food a little down so he blew at it and stirred it for a while. “So which table saying should we say today?”, Hongjoong asked and looked at both boys. “The eyes, the eyes”, Wooyoung said and his parents nodded. “Ok let’s start”, Hongjoong said and together they said the table saying. 

“Two little eyes – to look around. 

Two little ears – to hear each sound. 

One little nose – to smell what’s sweet. 

One little mouth – that likes to eat.” While saying the words the kids pointed to their eyes, wiggled their ears, boobed their noses and at last they pointed to their mouth. “Bon appetit my stars”, Seonghwa said and all four started to eat. 

After they finished it was Seonghwas turn to bring their kids to the bathroom. Hongjoong cleaned up the mess Wooyoung made as always. The pumpkin soup was not just on the table it also covered the high chair and it was on the floor. Even on his clothes Hongjoong could find spots of pumpkin soup. But he didn’t care and everything was already cleaned within ten minutes. He brought the last things into the kitchen, put the dishes into the dishwasher and after that he went upstairs and entered the kids room. 

Both boys stood at Wooyoungs bed. It didn't look like there was the slightest hint of tiredness. They both had a pillow in their hands and continued to throw them to Seonghwa. The silver haired man laughed and threw the pillows back to his giggling kids. Seonghwa stood behind Sans bed, he squatted down to “hide” behind it, even though he knew that he was way too tall to actually hide himself. It was a beautiful view. The loves of his life having fun and laughing in the most gorgeous way he could ever imagine. “Alright alright little stars. It’s time to sleep”, Seonghwa walked around the bed and ended their little fight. As soon as the tall man stood in front of Wooyoungs bed, San jumped into his arms and Wooyoung laid himself down. 

Now it was Hongjoongs time to fully enter the room. He closed the curtains and turned on the night lamp. The ceiling was now full of stars which changed slowly from yellow to blue to green and back to yellow. 

Seonghwa tucked San into bed and Hongjoong walked to Wooyoung. “Daddy can you sing for us?”, the three years old asked and of course Hongjoong agreed. It was their daily ritual. Every day when they brought their kids to bed they would turn on the stars, tuck them into bed and both parents would lay next to each of the boys and whoever the kids decided would sing a goodnight song even if it was just for nap time. 

“Daddy can we take a picture with ddeonghwa like we did earlier?”, San asked from the other side and again Hongjoong agreed. “That’s a fabulous idea my little pupp, we should do this after you wake up again”, the blue haired said. And then he started to sing. It didn’t take long and both boys drifted into sleep.

With a last peck on their foreheads Hongjoong and Seonghwa left the room. 

“What picture did San refer to?”, Seonghwa asked and Hongjoong smiled. “I’ll show you later. Let's just enjoy the silence for a few hours now”, the blue haired said. He grabbed his husband's hand and dragged him to the sofa. They turned on the TV and decided to watch a movie while cuddling. “I love you”, the blue haired said and after that he gave him a passionate kiss full of love.


End file.
